


Need A Ride

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Levi, M/M, erwin is a good friend, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is drunk and in need of a ride home after his "wallet was stolen", Erwin is too good a friend to say no, and Eren is there.</p><p>Erwin hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Ride

Erwin had had a long day, and after the pitiful sleep the previous night, he was looking forward to finally getting a proper rest. The apartment was quiet, the blinds were shut to block out any streetlights; it was perfect.

After brushing his teeth and getting down to his boxers, he crawled into his large bed and pulled the covers right up to his nose.

Erwin was never one to fall asleep quickly, but that night it was as though everything was lined up for him, and sleep took him in an instant.

However, it didn’t last long. Not two hours after falling asleep, a buzzing from his nightstand jolted him awake.  Blurry eyed and still mostly asleep, he blindly reached for the device making the awful racket and turned it off.  Just as he was about to roll over and get back to sleep, it started once again. 

Reluctantly, he answered the call, voice groggy with sleep.

“’Ello?”

Erwin’s eyes scrunched shut at the sound of the noise on the other end of the phone.  He pulled the phone away from him and squinted at the name before sighing. “Levi?”

“Ee-Erwin.  I need yer help.”

“Levi it’s after midnight.”

“I need yer help Erwin I need a ride.”

The blond groaned and put his free hand over his face. This was not how he wanted to spend his night.

“Can’t you get a cab?  Just once?”

“I lo—oh god stop, I lost my wah-let.” Levi said, slurring his words together. It didn’t sound like he was alone, nor did he seem completely phased that he had lost his wallet.

“Huh?  Where are you?”

“Are you – are you gonna pick us up?”

Erwin frowned at that and closed his eyes. “Us?”

“Mmmm….”  Levi trailed off for a moment and Erwin wished he could block out what he thought he heard on the other end.  “At the bar. I l-lost my wallet in the dance floor.”

“ _In_ the dance floor?  Why can’t whoever you’re with pay for a cab?”

“’Cause we are gonna go to my apartment.”

Erwin pushed his blankets aside and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

“What does that have to do with anything? Can’t they pay for a cab?”

“H-he lost his wallet.”

“ _Is there a ride coming, Levi?”_ Another voice piped up on the other end and Erwin couldn’t help but quietly groan once again.  He was far too nice for his own good sometimes.

“There is a wallet thief running amuck I take it? Or you’re a dirty liar.”

“I am not dirty!” Levi cried, to which Erwin couldn’t stop a laugh from escape.  “Fuck you eyebrows, don’t laugh at me.”

“So you admit that you’re a liar.”

“Fuck you!” and at once, the call had ended.

Erwin smirked as he lowered his phone. He brought his free hand up to rub his tired eyes before yawning.  And then his phone started to ring once more.

“Yes?”  He asked as he took the call, not surprised by it being Levi.

“Please come pick us up?   I’ll pay you.”

“I thought you lost your wallet.” Erwin replied, standing up from the bed and moving to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants.

“There are other forms of payment, you see…”

“I’m not interested, Levi.”

Erwin wandered around to the other side of his room to pull a sweatshirt from the closet.  He had no reason to dress to impress, so he was going for the comfiest thing he owned.

“We are really desperate for a ride.”

“I get that.  Where are you?”

“The bar.”

Erwin sighed again as he bent down to pull up a pair of sweatpants, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder. “You realize there is more than just one bar in town, right?”

Levi groaned loudly in frustration. “The fucking, the one with the fucking…”

“Take a breath, Levi.”

“The one with the fucking red metal doors. Kind of looks like Bowser’s dungeon.”

“Into leather tonight, are you?” Erwin asked playfully as he walked through his apartment to find his keys.  After finding them where he had tossed them earlier, he left the apartment and locked up.

“I’m always into leather, ow fuck knock it off, brat.”

With that, Erwin started regretting leaving his apartment. 

“Stay somewhere where I can find you easily.” Erwin mumbled as he walked out of the elevator, still holding the phone to the side of his head. He knew if he didn’t keep Levi on the line now, it was going to be difficult to find him.

“Yeah, yeah, _yeah…_ ” Levi replied, a bit of emphasis on the last word followed by more noises Erwin really didn’t wish to hear.

Levi was definitely going to pay for this.

With his free hand, Erwin hit the button on his keys to unlock his car before climbing into the drivers seat. As soon as the car started, his phone synced into the Bluetooth and he set the phone into the drink holder, where it wouldn’t fly away from the dashboard.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Erwin said as he backed out of his spot in the underground parking lot, before driving into the night.

There was a gasp on the other end filling the entire car before Levi answered, “We’re in the alley just behind the club.”

“Classy…” Erwin muttered as he turned the corner towards downtown.  Unable to take any more of the call, his thumb hovered over the button on the steering wheel that would turn the Bluetooth off.  “Promise me you won’t move.”

“Promise- _ow,_ fuck, stop –“

And with that, Erwin ended the call and drove in silence towards the club.

He arrived sooner than he had anticipated and slowly rolled up to the end of the alley behind the club.  He was surprised to find Levi standing on the corner already, shirt slightly off kilter as a brunet boy hung off of his shoulders. From where Erwin sat in the car, the boy looked much younger than Levi.  He wasn’t surprised.

The two clambered into the backseat, and the blond could smell the alcohol radiating off of the both of them.

“Th-thanks for the ride, Erwin, ol’ buddy ol’ pal.” Levi slurred, leaning forward towards Erwin, who pulled himself back from his drunk friend.

“Yeah, yeah.  You smell like a brewery.”  The man mumbled before eyeing the boy beside Levi now that he was closer. “I’m Erwin.”

The boy hiccupped.  Erwin glanced at Levi.

“Hm, this is… this is…” Levi tried, frowning. He looked to the boy and grabbed his face with both of his hands, squinting.  “E… Elliot.”

“Eren.”  The boy said, frowning back at Levi.  “Eren, I’m Eren.”

“Right, right.  Eren.  This is E-Eren. Can we stop at McDonalds?” Levi asked.

“You’re asking me to stop at McDonalds?”

“Yes.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Can we stop at McDonalds?”

Erwin sighed and turned to face forward in his seat. He wanted to badly to be back home and in bed, sleeping.  He did not want to be dealing with his drunk best friend and his bed partner for the night.

“Pleeeeeease?”  Levi eventually whined and Erwin couldn’t help but growl.

Without an answer, Erwin put his foot on the gas and the three of them were off.  To McDonalds.

Erwin kept his eyes forward as he weaved through the streets of the near empty downtown district.  There were a few partying stragglers still littering the sidewalks, but for the most part the night had ended.

Erwin’s train of thought came to a halt as the telltale noise of lips smacking rung through the car.  His eyes moved quickly to the rearview mirror and he inwardly groaned as the two in the backseat kissed incessantly.

Eyes forward again, Erwin steered the car the last half block to the McDonalds drive through.

“What would you like?”  Erwin asked, eyeing the mirror once more to see the two finally break apart from one another, red faced and puffy lipped.

“Two double cheeseburgers, large fries. Ten nuggets.”  Levi listed off before turning to Eren.

“Mmm, chocolate milkshake!”

“And a chocolate milkshake.”  Levi repeated before turning his glossy gaze back to Erwin’s in the mirror.

Erwin hummed quietly as he rolled up to the order speaker.  He placed the order, alongside something for himself before driving forward to the window. The noises in the backseat had started up again and he internally screamed for help.

After taking the food once it was handed to him, and paying, he set the food in the passenger seat and turned back onto the road. How he had gotten roped into paying for their midnight snack…

“Thank you, Erwin.”  Levi eventually said, to which Erwin glanced at him in the mirror. The two had broken away from one another it seemed, and for that, Erwin was glad.

That was until a jingling of a belt buckle was heard.

“Do not even think about it.” Erwin said slowly, knowing full well what was going on.

“Th-ah, think about what, eyebrows?” Levi said, smirk on his face as his eyes fell closed and mouth hung open.

“Can’t you keep it in your pants?” The blond asked, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Have I ever?”  Levi asked before a quiet moan left his lips.  “Holy fuck, Ernest.”

“Oh my god…” Erwin groaned.  How could he not remember a simple name?

“It’s Eren.”  The boy managed to say, voice muffled.  Erwin tried to not think about it.

“Right.  Eren.” Levi said absentmindedly before his breath hitched in the back of his throat.

All the while, Erwin tried his best to Levi’s apartment without crashing the car.

“But does this really need to be happening in the back of my car right now?”  Erwin asked, glaring at Levi in the rearview mirror as they pulled up to a red light.

The man in the backseat smirked before his head fell back against the seat and he gasped.

“You wouldn’t be complaining if you knew what he was doing with his mouth.”

“Good grief…”

“Fuck, Eduardo, there….”

“His name is Eren, Levi.”  Erwin muttered as he stepped on the gas once more. Only three more blocks until they reached their destination.  “I swear to god if you make a mess you are cleaning up the whole damn car.”

“Mmm, I don’t make messes.”  Levi groaned, voice sounding a bit wobbly. “You know me- me and c-cle- fuck, cleaning.”

“Don’t think I won’t throw you out of the car.” The blond mumbled, knuckles white as he squeezed the steering wheel.  “I’ll leave you in the cold with your pants down and take all the food for myself.”

“You wouldn’t d- _ah_ , dare!”  Levi cried, eyes opening ever so slightly to glare at the man in the drivers seat.

Erwin glared back as they stopped, unfortunately, at another red light.  He was about to say something but Levi’s head falling back once more, along with a foot to the back of Erwin’s seat caused him to stop.

“Sweet baby Jesus, where did you learn that?” Levi slurred.  “Ethan, fuck…”

“It’s Eren.”  Both Erwin and Eren corrected, not even surprised anymore.

“Eren, right.  Fuck.  Shit. Are we there yet?” Levi asked as Erwin moved the car forward before slowing in front of the man’s apartment.

“Thank god, yes.”  Erwin muttered, leaning forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel.   “Clean up after yourself, good god.”  He added, letting his eyes close.  He listened to the two in the backseat move around, not looking up until he heard a belt being refastened. 

“Food?”  Levi asked, leaning forward between the driver and passenger seat.

Rolling his eyes, Erwin waved at the food on the passenger seat.  He watched as Levi took the food and the milkshake and vacated the backseat of his car. He made sure the two made it safely into the building before driving off.

It wasn’t until he had managed to get back to his apartment that he realized Levi had taken what he had ordered for himself as well.

Throwing his keys on his coffee table, the man fell forward onto his couch, completely done for the rest of his life.

He was about to doze off when his phone chirped, alerting him he had a text.

**> >Levi: ** _sry bout the cum staon_

**> >Levi:** _stain*_

**> >Levi: ** _lol just fckn w u Edwin was thoro hope u dnt hav a pervy dream I saw u starin_

**< <Levi: ** _His name is Eren._

**> >Levi: ** _FUCK_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
